We've all got secrets
by ryando
Summary: I haven't got a very good summary for this yet except Dave Batista, Chris Jericho, Randy Orton and Eddie Guerrero have got a very dark secret.
1. Intro

We've all got secret…don't we? Some may be told and others you prefer to hide even thought they eat you up inside and they beg… they beg you to tell someone but you ignore them and you think they will go away if you do but they don't. You have nightmares about them which keep you up every second of every night don't they? Even the most famous have them for example Randy Orton, Batista, Chris Jericho, these are just some who share the same secret and every time they see each other the know what they did but just like I said the ignore it.

"Quick somebody get help" Stacy shouted. "Randy are you okay?" Stacy asked as Randy lay on the floor shaking, blood coming from his mouth. Medical staff ran in and quickly treated Randy. Most of the WWE Superstars had heard the news and they came running, Dave and Chris at the front.

"Oh shit." Dave said as he turned a little pale.

"I knew this was going to happen." Chris said as he leaned against the wall of Randy and Stacy's locker room.

"What? Chris is there something going on?" Stacy asked. "Chris tell me" Chris looked over as if to say "What am I going to do." Dave looked back with a guilty conscience.

"Dave...Chris?" Stacy said quietly.

**A/N – Hey it's me again! I hope you like my new instalment. I know it doesn't look all that but it's going to be. So please review and ill see you with my new chapter.**


	2. The secret is revealed

**A/N – I'm not gonna mess around so lets get right to it.**

It's been two weeks since Randy got let out of the hospital and already he was back in the WWE. As a result of the story line some SmackDown guys were on Raw and one of those was Eddie Guerrero.

"Hey holmes you okay." Eddie said hugging Randy.

"Yeah man I'm fine, thanks for asking." Randy said. Eddie pulled of his famous smile which brought love into people's hearts.

"You haven't told anybody have you?" asked Eddie quietly."

"Asked him what?" Trish walked in dragging Batista and Jericho with her. "Now while we are all here you are going to tell me what up." The four guys looked at each and overwhelmingly voted Eddie to tell.

"C'mon holmes why me?" Eddie asked.

"We voted that's why, so tell her." Dave said.

"Guys you do realise that we haven't told anyone about this." Randy said.

"Would you four hurry up the show is about to start." Eddie walked forward and put a chair up in front of Trish; he sighed and then began to talk.

"It was…April 6 2004. Randy, Dave, Chris and I had just left Cincinnati and we were going out for a few beers. We got to this club the three amigo's because I'm from El Paso we thought we would try it. We met some girls, Dave and Chris went to hang out somewhere while Randy and I talked to two girls we met there Kimberly and Vicky. We got on pretty well we got there phone numbers and we gave them our. I taught them some Mexican and Spanish words like "Vaya cion dios", "Adios" and "Holmes." It was getting pretty late when we decided to head off, Dave had a few drinks so Chris drove Dave and the two girls they met to the hotel and Randy drove the two girls and me to the hotel. So we were driving and we decided to take a short cut little did we know that the road was icing over. I noticed this and told Rdny that it didn't look good but he said it wouldn't be a problem as long as we take it slow. So we were driving when our car got a little out of control, Randy tried to control it." Eddie stopped and rubbed his face.

"You want me to go on." Eddie asked.

"Yes please." Trish said as if she would regret it afterwards.

"Okay well Dave and Chris jumped out their cars and watched as the car was going insane. The car went down a steep hill and then it hit a tree. The car got pretty smashed up, I managed to get out but I couldn't see anyone else moving so I went back in and pulled Randy out. He realised what had happened and tried to get the girls out but…they-"

"I killed them okay, me it was my fault and now they are dead because of me and you had to bring the moment that ate me up every second of everyday." Randy yelled as a tear came down his face.

"Are you happy now Trish? Huh?"

"Randy I was only-"

"Save it okay I don't even wanna hear it." Randy stormed out the room, aggressively slamming the door behind him.

"I was only asking" Trish mumbled quietly. Everything in the room went quiet and only the sound of Trish crying broke it. Eddie went over and hugged her.

"Hey don't worry about Randy okay he's just a little upset it's not your fault, plus its good that he let someone else hear it bar us." Eddie said. He smiled which brought a tiny little smile upon Trish's face.

"I'll go and talk to him okay." Chris said as Dave followed him out the room. Eddie and Trish were left.

"I shouldn't have asked him." Trish said wiping tears away.

"Don't worry holmes he'll get over it."

"Thank you Eddie."

"For what?"

"For just…being you." Trish hugged Eddie.

Chris had reached Randy's room. Dave told him that he didn't want to go in so Chris was on his own.

"Randy are you okay?" Chris asked as he walked in Randy's dressing room.

"I can't believe that bitch just did that."

"Randy that's a little over the top c'mon she was only wanting to find out what caused you to into hospital, I don't even know."

"You wanna know whay? Okay I had a dream about them. It was like I was there all over again. I saw them in the car, lifeless and there was me sitting there thinking of ways to help and when I finally came to my senses it was too late."

"Randy she was only trying to help."

"That may be but I need to talk to her either today or next week to know why she was so "interested." Randy said lacing up his boots.

**A/N – Well did you like that, I know I enjoyed writing it. To me this is a real improvement and I think it's just a touch better than hell hath no fury. Please Review and chapter 3 will be very soon I promise.**


End file.
